ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo
Julian14bernardino Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Scenes: *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Big Bird" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 2 - "It's Thomas the Tank Engine"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery to Kiki *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 3 - Lumpy's Appearance *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 6 - Lumpy's Bath/Mother and Child Bond *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 7 - Constantine Makes Fun Of Lumpy/Kiki Goes Wild *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 8 - The Gossips/Stuart Little Appearance *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 9 - Stuart Little meets Lumpy/The Great Fondoo's Idea *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 10 - In The Great Fondoo's Tent *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princess "It's Not Just Make Believe" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 12 - The Aftermath *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 13 - Lumpy and the Clowns/Stuart Little Almost Forgot *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 15 - "The Clown Songs"/Lumpy Has Got Hiccup Bucket *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 17 - Meet Scuttle and his Brothers/"When I See An Heffalump Fly" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 18 - The Hard Life of Lumpy/The Magic Feather *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 19 - The Flight Test *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Heffalump Fly (Reprise)" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Dumbo Stuart Mouse.jpg|Stuart Little as Timothy Q. Mouse Kikis.jpg|Kikis as Mrs. Jumbo The Great Fondoo.jpg|The Great Fondoo as The Ringmaster Thomas_the_Tank_Engine.jpg|Thomas as Casey Jr. Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bid as Mr. Stork Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as The Storks Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Giraffes Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg|Adult Simba, Nala Kiara and Kovu as Lions King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Gorilla Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear.jpg|Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear as Bears Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Kangaroos Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger.jpg|Daniel Tiger, Non Tiger and Dad Tiger as Tigers ThomasandtheCircus9.png|The Horses as Horses YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Camels Donphan and phanpy.jpg|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Wickersham Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Monkeys Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banazi and Ed as Hyenas Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Ostriches Phoebe (Magic School Bus).jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 1 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 2 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 3 Kim.jpg|Kim as Elephant 4 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 5 Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Elephant 6 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Elephant 7 Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as Elephant 8 Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 9 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 10 Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Elephant 11 Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 12 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 13 Penny Forrester.png|Penny as Elephant 14 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|The Routsabouts Men as Themselves Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Bend Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys as The Other Boys Constantine.png|Constatine as Smitty the Bully Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Circus Ringmaster Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Joe Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as Audience Screaming Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png|The Clowns as Themselves (Credit Goes To Stephen Druschke Films) Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Jim Crow Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Glasses Crow Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Precher Crow Owl.jpg|Owl as Straw Hatt Crow Rocky Rhodes.jpg|Rocky Rhodes as Fat Crow Annie.png|Annie as Casey Jr's First Coach Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Casey Jr's Second Coach The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|The Circus Train Cars TAF as The Dumbo Train Car (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *Run with Us - Lisa Lougheed (plays at the beginning and the end of the movie) *11 - Rainfall (plays during the storm) *Dream - Everly Brothers (plays when the storks deliver the babies to their parents) *Casey Jr - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Thomas leaves for town and arrives at town) *Thomas' Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Big Bird tries to make his special delivery) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) (plays when Big Bird makes his way to the train and climbs along the top of the coaches) *My Little Buttercup (Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side) (plays when the birthday begins) *07 - Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Kiki finally gets her baby named Lumpy) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the females annoy Lumpy, causing Kiki to stand up to them, and close the door on them) *Midday Gardens (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) (plays when Kiki and Lumpy decide to go swimming after defeating the females) *Routsabouts - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the workers are at work) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when the tent is put up and morning comes) *Draaiorgel de Venlo - The merry go round broke down (plays when the parade starts playing and marching) *You Lose! (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Video Game) (plays when Lumpy falls down) *The Mud Song - Jumpstart Kindergarten (1998) (plays when Kiki cleans Lumpy up) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Kiki and Lumpy have fun) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the kids arrive and tease poor Lumpy) *Kevin MacLeod - Big Rock (plays when Kiki goes crazy) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Kiki is in a cage and Lumpy is lost and when Stuart Little and Snowbell insult the engines) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females talk and gossip and pretend not to see Percy) *Poor Thomas Trundles Home (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Lumpy walks away) *Pirates! Part 2 (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell stand up to fight the females) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Stuart and Snowbell go over to Lumpy and try to cheer him up) *Percy's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Lumpy, Stuart Little, and Snowbell have a talk and become friends) *Now That We're Men (The Spongebob Squarepants: Video Game) (plays when The Great Fondo and Jeremy have a talk before The Great Fondo goes to bed) *47 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell get an idea each time) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell sneak over to the tent without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell disguse himself to talk to The Great Fondo about Lumpy being a climax) *193 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 3 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when The Great Fondo gets the idea of using Lumpy) *230 - (Ambient) The Tunnels of the Knaaren (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays in the circus when The Great Fondo announces the girls ready to stand on the ball) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females climb on top of each other) *192 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 2 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the females are all ready) *084 - The Great Hall (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when The Great Fondo announces while the females are trying to keep their balance) *Try Again! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Lumpy is teased by the audience and refusing to go on stage) *The Breakdown Train (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell try to get Lumpy going and pokes him and when the characters try to help Lumpy to fly) *191 - (Jingle) Victory Fanfare 1 (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Lumpy gets going) *Thomas's Danger Theme (Thomas Gets Bumped) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Lumpy ends up approaching trouble and when he, Stuart Little, and Snowbell fly down a tree) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the ball goes out of control and the tent breaks apart) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Lumpy is wounded and Stuart Little and Snowbell feel sorry for him) *008 - The Fairy Council ~Under the Starlight~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Thomas steams onward) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the females are injured and having a talk) *081 - Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the clowns are trying to get Lumpy twice and when Lumpy is trying to fly while falling) *134 - Jingle ~ Bonus Level ~ You Lose (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Lumpy falls into a pool) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~ Prelude (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the clowns have a chat) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell are cleaning Lumpy and trying to cheer up) *021 - Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Stuart Little and Snowbell take Lumpy to see Kiki) *OC Times - I Will Go Sailing No More (plays when Kiki sings and when Lumpy leaves) *The Clown Song - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns talk and leave) *110 - Hot Air Flight ~ Reprise (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Stuart Little, Snowbell, and Lumpy decide to have a drink) *Pink Elephants - Dumbo (1941) (plays when the clowns surrender and dance around Lumpy, Stuart Little, and Snowbell) *Spring Song - Felix Mendelssohn (plays in the morning light) *006 - King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the characters, Stuart Little, and Snowbell have a chat each time) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Vocal Spectrum 3) (plays when the characters sing about Lumpy) *109 - Hot Air Flight (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Lumpy manages to fly and when he flies around the circus arena) *47 - Once More (Rayman 1) (plays when the newspaper tell that Lumpy is flying) *When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) - Dumbo (1941) (plays when Lumpy flies and reunites with his mother) Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (2009 Model) (Face Pack For The 2009 Thomas Model) *Grumpy (Season 1) *Confused (Season 3) *Suprised (Season 8) *Pleased (Season 1) *Smile (Season 3) *Astounded (Season 2) *Happy (Season 2) *Calm (Season 3) (Extra Face Pack For The 2009 Thomas Model) *Calm 2 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1050.png) *Happy 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.png) *Pleased 2 (Railway Series) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TroubleontheLineRS1.png) *Cheerful (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg) *Laughing (Season 2) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheRunaway21.png) *Neutral (Season 7) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThreeCheersforThomas38.png) *Excited (Season 6) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheGreatDiscovery8.png) *Pleased 3 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas'sTrain8.png) *Laughing 2 (Railway Series) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheHurricane30.png) *Chuckle (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheTroublewithMud83.png) *Cheeky 2 (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png) *Annoyed (Season 5) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:SomethingInTheAir31.png) *Heart Broken (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheGuard44.png) *Angry 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheGuard27.png) *Surprised 2 (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg) *Tired 2 (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheTrucks44.png) (with red cheeks) *Sly (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:DowntheMine9.png) *Happy (CGI) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:HerooftheRails574.png) *Weary (Season 2) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png) *Somber (Season 4) (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:PaintsPotsandQueen31.png) *Angry 3 (Season 4) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasAndStepney55.png) *Calm 3 (Season 5) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas'Train11.jpg) *Astonished (Season 8) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasandtheTuba69.png) *Neutral 2 (Season 8) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Percy'sBigMistake68.png) *Eyes Shut 2 (Season 4) (ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png) *Sad (CGI) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:SlippySodor15.png) *Surprised (CGI) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThomasTootstheCrows(magazinestory)4.png) *Gleeful (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor17.png) *Asleep (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg) *Depressed (Season 1) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas'Train8.png) *Cross (Season 3) (ttte.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.png) Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel, nine circus cars, and a caboose throughout the entire movie. (Movie Used) *Dumbo (1941) (Footage (Used) (Disney Footage) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Halloween Heffalump Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Kiki's Special Delivery (1989) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Kim Possible (2002) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Oliver and Company (1989) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2 (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3 (2008) *Bolt (2008) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) Columbia Footage *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3 (2005) (Scooby Doo Footage) *Scooby Doo's Laff A Lympics (1977) (Sesame Street Footage) *Sesame Street (1969) (Thomas and Friends Footage) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) (Madagascar Footage) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 2 (2008) *Madagascar 3 (2012) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (Cartoon Footage) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood (2012) *Animaniacs (1993) *The Magic School Bus (1993) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Super Why (2007) *Woody Woodpecker Cartoons and Movies *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2 (1998) *Chicken Run (2000) (Chuck Jones Footage) *Horton Hears A Who? (1970) (Muppets Footage) *The Muppet Show (1969) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Lumpy *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Stuart *Microsoft Sam as Snowbell *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Kiki *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Phoebe *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Fern *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Alice *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Kim Possible *Princess Eilonwy, Cinderella, June, Wonder Red, Snow White, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Wendy Darling, Ariel, and Penny - Radar Overseer Beulah, Microsoft Mary, Lernout and Hauspie Michelle, Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10), Microsoft Mary (-10), Radar Overseer Beulah (-10), and Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as The Great Fondo *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Constatine *Various Speakonia Voices as The Pink Elephants *Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Radar Overseer Guy, Radar Overseer Sidney, and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes *Robosoft 1 as Big Bird *Radar Overseer Hank as Thomas the Tank Engine *Various Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Lumpy *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Stuart Little *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Snowbell *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Kiki *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Phoebe *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Fern *Esperanza Loquendo V1 as Alice *Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) as Kim Possible *Paola Loquendo V1, Fabio Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10), Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10), Silvia Loquendo V1, Paola Loquendo V1 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5), Francisca Loquendo V1 (+5), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+5), and Paola Loquendo V1 (+5) as Princess Eilonwy, Cinderella, June, Wonder Red, Snow White, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Wendy Darling, Ariel, and Penny *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as The Great Fondo *L&H Julio (+10) as Constatine *Loquendo Voices as The Pink Elephants *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Luca Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1 as Scuttle, Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy, Owl, and Rocky Rhodes *Marcello Loquendo V1 (+5) as Big Bird *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Thomas the Tank Engine *Loquendo Voices as Various Cartoon Animals *Narrator - L&H Julio *and more Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian14bernardino